Ile x-ray crystallographic structure of the argmase of B caldovelox was being determmed m two laboratories, one being BNL. It appeared to be a hexamer, but there was a slim possibility that it was a trimer. Samples from both laboratories were examined in the STEM and both turned out to be hexamers.